customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Parting of Ways: End Game
Setting After a long, exhausting battle between the three sibling-like leaders of Nasaria, Mitsurung Tahu'o has been defeated by his two co-rulers. With no hope of leaving by force, and bound by his word, the patriarch lies silent in a quiet rain. The two rulers, Alitta Liegheara and Landi Tavanti, who stand over their defeated friend settle for a truce and try to reconcile any deep emotional wounds caused by the unfortunate duel. Characters Landi Tavanti - Loma of the Dalgonius Alitta Leigheara - Leader of the Saryth Mitsurung Tahu'o - Patriarch of the Ryakyo'o Chapter 3 AtahiNuma (talk): Mitsurung Tahu'o opens his mouth, "I have proven weaker than both of you." he pauses and his brow furrows, "Furthermore, my decisions have already been rebuked by the both of you. I do not stand as a sufficient leader in either of your eyes." He lays his hand gently on the giant talons that hold him down. "I informally resign as Patriarch of Ryakyo'o, Mitsurung Lahke'o will succeed me as Matriarch of the Ryakyo'o. The Rya'tsaung ''will serve as a more powerful ruler than even I." LeadDragon (talk) 04:15, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti lifts her paw from Tahu'o and breathes a sigh into the rain clouds above her. "I do not know your sister well enough to know how she will rule, but I hope that isn't as radical as you were. But then, who knows what extremes she will go to? I will respect your submission, but I hate to see you in such a state, my friend." Tavanti backs away from Tahu'o's form that lays in the falling rain. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 02:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Alitta walks over to Tahu'o and holds out a hand, offering to pull him to his feet. "Come, Tahu'o, you require medical attention. As a matter of fact, we all do. My country mans an outpost not far from here, and can offer us assistance. I strongly suggest you come, as wounds can be decieving, and more damage may have been inflicted than meets the eye. Tavanti, I invite you to come as well, the front paw of your mount is still bleeding rather badly. After our wounds have been attended to, I propose that the three of us arrange a meeting with Lahke'o, so that we may gauge her capabilities and aims. What say you?" AtahiNuma (talk): "No..." Tahu'o stares blankly into the rain, "Lahke'o is already here. She will want a Ryakyo'o physician to tend to my wounds. You may feel as if the intelligence of the Saryth is superior and that complex practices such as medicine are best suited to your people, but the Ryakyo'o are the children of a generation that may have seen the dawn of our world." He takes a deep, labored breath. "I have found that some spiritual and mystic practices are the same as your medical practices. I don't mean to say that the mind is not powerful, but we must remember that merely explaining what you see does not make it your discovery. Before the Saryth, Dalgonius, or Ryakyo'o gave a name to the deer of the field, before poets wrote of them, the wild dogs had already felt them in their teeth, felt the thrill of the hunt. They knew from ''feeling before we knew from careful thought. Know this, Alitta: I fear that as I have felt it and know now, one day you may see, explain, and discover the tearing and snapping of bonds. In the near future, you may find that you may have chosen to hold the tamed dogs close, only to smother them and have them gnash their teeth at you and claw you and force you to strike them, until the tame companion is distanced and turned back into a beast of the field that devours." LeadDragon (talk) 04:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti's dragon form kneels in the damp grass and her draconic tongue licks at her paw while the Dalgonius tongue speaks to Tahu'o. "Your words bear truth, my friend. However, we do not wish to smother your people and only intend to keep you close to ensure protection and assurance for all races," Tavanti raises her eyes to the forest, scanning its dark depths, "If your sister is here, then let her come out. We could benefit from hearing her position on the situation." Gratuitous Violence (talk) 01:18, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Alitta's eyes quickly scan their surroundings, but there is no sign of Lahke'o. "Yes, by all means, let us meet the new head of the Ryakyo'o people." AtahiNuma (talk): A rough sound of rubble underfoot is heard, as the softly formed figure of Lahke'o steps forward. Atop the crumbling roof, as her long hair stretches black fingers toward the three figures below, the moon catches her skin. The light reveals skin so pale that the young Matriarch appears dead. She walks off the edge of the high roof. An instant before she falls, she lifts her arm and giant feathers materializes beneath her feet. The sprawling wing is like an eagle's, but is fledged with a thick, black smoke. As Lahke'o reaches the ground, the manifestation departs in a thousand tiny feathers, burning gold. "Thank you for participating honorably. I'll take my brother now." She bows to the two women before her. LeadDragon (talk) 06:32, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti raises her eyebrows and leans forward to gain a better view of this new arrival. "Will you not enlighten us with your opinion on the situation, Lahke'o?" Gratuitous Violence (talk) 22:56, August 8, 2013 (UTC) As the rain continues to cascade down from the sky, numerous droplets cling to the bare skin of Alitta's torso where the razor sharp blade of Tahu'o's sword had sliced through her clothing, mixing with the blood pouring from her open wounds. The red-tinted liquid streams across her flesh, disappearing beneath her now frayed and tattered garments. Wincing slightly at the stinging sensastion, Alitta eye's Lahke'o appraisingly, speaking slowly and deliberately so as to make the weight of her words evident, "If you would not share sanctuary with my people, so that we may discuss this matter properly, I must insist you brief us here and now on your intended views and policies, lest your isolationist tendancies make this our final parting." AtahiNuma (talk): "Allita... What on earth would that accomplish now?" Lahkeo says softly. She darts toward the Leader of the Saryth and slips behind her, placing her hands gently on Alitta's shoulders. She continues, "You three have shown that you cannot agree because your disagreement lies in the beliefs you rulers are most devoted to. You won't be able to compromise without giving up one of your beliefs. When you couldn't sort it out, you dueled as if casting lots. My brother lost which decided the country's course of action through honor. Everything involving the cooperation of our nations has been understood and decided. Frankly, the way I rule my nation within our cooperation is none of your, immediate, concern." LeadDragon (talk) 04:35, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Tavanti stares at Lahkeo from her draconic perch, "Then, I ask out of curiosity, what are your plans for your people?" Gratuitous Violence (talk) 09:38, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Feeling more than a little uncomfortable at Lahkeo's touch, Alitta shrugs away from her and turns to face her, an expression of mild annoyance crossing her delicate features, " You and Tahu'o are of a similar Ilk, it would seem. I suppose it is no great shock. Still, after what has just transpired, I would not instigate further bloodshed at this time. Tell us what you will, but know that should you decide to mask your true intent, relations between our three nations may become...precarious..." Foreseeing the possible repercussions of her choice of words, she quickly adds, " I do not threaten, I merely caution you to weigh your words before you speak them, as it is your words which shall decide the future of our world as it now stands." AtahiNuma (talk): "Your distrust in me is concerning in light of our future cooperation." Says Lahkeo, "I plan to rule my nation traditionally, with freedom of the individual and avid encouragement of contributing to the welfare of the Ryakyo'o as a whole and to Nasaria. Does that suffice or must we sit idly while my brother bleeds?"